


About Last Night

by sheltie1987



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: It all started with a party at Atsuko's. Follow her and her group of friends in their tales of fun.
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu, Kitahara Rie/Sashihara Rino/Aika Ota, Shimazaki Haruka/Yokoyama Yui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**About Last Night**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

**A/N: okay this started off a just a oneshot that came to mind, but as I was writing it ideas sprang and before I knew it this was turning into something more. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

“Ugh” Watanabe Mayu muttered as she rolled over only to crash onto the floor. Thankfully there was a rug that cushioned the impact so it didn’t hurt as bad if there wasn’t a rug there, but it still hurt nonetheless. She groaned and slowly got up feeling like it was taking all of her strength to get up. She finally got up and swayed a bit. When she finally got her balance back her head began to pound like a hundred blacksmiths were pounding their hammers down on an anvil that was her head. She grabbed her head as she made her way to the door. It took a few moments to find the doorknob as her headache was making it hard for her to focus on the simple task. She finally got a hold of the knob and twisted it to open the door. She clamped her eyes closed due to the unholy blinding light shining upon her. It made her groan out loud at her pain.

“Well, well look who has woken up.”

Mayu let out mumbled groan in response and made her way to the bathroom. There she got her first look at herself in the mirror and was horrified. Good god, she looked like death warmed over. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair was a tangled black mess. Her skin looked so pale. Not to mention her mouth tasted like shag carpet. How she knew this, well, when she was a kid she decided to taste real shag carpet. She wasn’t a super bright child, so sue her.

After splashing some cold water on her face and taking something for the pounding headache she left the bathroom feeling slightly better.

The smell of cooked breakfast greeted her nostrils and she headed to the smell like a sailor lured by a siren.

“Come on, tuck in.”

Mayu nodded and began to eat. She turned to the person, who so happened to be her cousin Maeda Atsuko. The girl had a smile on her face as she ate.

“What happened last night?” Mayu asked breaking the silence.

“You don’t remember anything?” Atsuko asked.

Mayu shook her head then stopped since that didn’t help her slowly receding headache.

“Well, we had a party and there was, well, a lot of alcohol. I told Yuko not to buy so much, she of course didn't listen. I’m just glad everyone there was of age or we’d be in trouble. I can’t think what would’ve happened if Milky was here” Atsuko said shaking her head.

Mayu nodded since her sister was a couple years younger than her. She then furrowed her brow as she tried to remember what had happened. Bits and pieces came back to her slowly creating a full picture, but there weren’t enough to figure out what had taken place last night. Like pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

“Yes, I remember the party though not what it was for really” she said frowning.

“No real reason. We just had a party to just have a party” Atsuko said.

“And we had it here” Mayu said slowly.

“We did. Yuko is still asleep in my bed” Atsuko said.

Mayu nodded then froze.

“Wait, she’s in your bed?” she asked incredulously.

“Oh nothing happened. I put her to bed. She was the last one. I slept on the couch” Atsuko said.

Mayu then nodded feeling a bit more relieved.

“Anyone else?” she asked.

“No, since the others have their own places in the building and were able to get home on their own power. Yuko’s the only one who lives far away” Atsuko said.

Mayu nodded. Her memory was slowly coming back to her.

“Okay, I remember some stuff. Um, there was a round of truth and dare and if failed at the dare or we lied in the truth we had to drink or something” she said.

“That’s right. Yuko was pretty much the master, I mean, mistress of ceremonies for the night. She created all the games and all of them included drinking of some sort” Atsuko said.

“Yeah, I remember downing a shot since I didn’t want to kiss Sae since I could see the dark glare I was getting from Sayaka” Mayu said.

“Yeah, Sayaka can be quite scary when she drinks, but then turns all maudlin later on” Atsuko said.

“Yeah, I remember that. Sae had to sit by her and comfort her a lot” Mayu said.

“And then they began to make-out” Atsuko said.

“Um, yeah” Mayu said blushing as she remembered that. She got quite an education from just seeing that. Though Minami made them stop before her education could go to the college level.

“What else do you remember?” Atsuko asked.

Mayu sat there letting her mind work through everything. Her headache was now a dull roar and lessening by the minute which helped her brain work in gathering more info on last night. It then hit something critical. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered.

“Ah, I see you remembered something interesting” Atsuko commented with a smirk.

“Oh god, please tell me I didn’t do that” Mayu said softly, her voice full of trepidation.

“What part? The part where you gave Yuki a lap dance or the part where wanted to do a strip tease for Yuki and was fully going to do it before I stopped you from taking off your shirt and exposing yourself” Atsuko said with her eyes gleaming with mirth.

“You’re having way too much fun with my plight” Mayu said as she glared at her cousin.

“Come on Mayu, these are the moments where you have to sit back and laugh” Atsuko said.

Some new memories of last night cropped up and she smiled.

“Oh, like how you were all over Minami?” she asked deviously.

“Yup” Atsuko chirped.

Mayu blinked. She thought she had her cousin. She thought Atsuko would turn into a stuttering mess, but no. Atsuko was smiling.

“I wasn’t even drunk when that happened Mayu. Remember I didn’t drink a drop of alcohol at the party since someone had to remain sober” Atsuko said, “we’ve found that it’s good to have a sober person at the party to control things if they get out of hand.”

“Experience?” Mayu asked.

“Yes, too much and most of it came from Yuko” Atsuko said nodding her head.

“Ugh, someone call my name?” Oshima Yuko asked as she came out of Atsuko’s room looking like she had seen better days.

“Wash up, take something for the headache and then join us for breakfast” Atsuko instructed.

“Aye-aye” Yuko muttered as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.

“I better help her or else she might drown herself” Atsuko said with a sigh.

When Atsuko came back Yuko looked fairly better than before. She sat down and began to eat her breakfast.

“So what’cha talking about?” she asked.

“Mainly helping Mayu piece together what happened last night” Atsuko said.

“Ah, get to the part where she and Yuki were about ready to bump fuzzies?” Yuko asked.

“Wh-wh-wh-what!?” Mayu stuttered out as she was blushing super red.

“No, we didn't get that far Yuko” Atsuko said shaking her head.

“I thought you stopped me from doing anything like that?” Mayu hissed.

“I did, well, Yuko did. She came in after you kind of dragged Yuki away for some private time though you claimed you needed to use the bathroom and wanted Yuki to come with you” Atsuko said. “This was after your wanting to strip tease for Yuki. It seems you still wanted to do it, but maybe in a more private way.” She eyed her cousin with a look.

“And where were you?” Mayu asked.

“Busy. I had my hands full with Yui who was trying to have her wicked way with Haruka on our couch” Atsuko said.

“They, they didn’t, did they?” Mayu asked as she looked at their couch and wondered if they’d have to burn it.

“No, I wouldn’t have slept on it if that happened. I stopped them, but Yui had gotten Haruka’s shirt off and was working on her pants with Yui already down to her bra and panties” Atsuko said with a sigh. “I still have no idea how Yui stripped so quickly. Anyway, Haruka just laid there bemused by it all. I’m pretty sure if I didn’t stop them they’d have done it on our couch.”

“Yeah, who’d have thought Yui would be so aggressive” Yuko said with a grin, “man, you think you know someone, huh?”

Atsuko just nodded.

“And me?” Mayu asked in a whisper.

“Ah yes, well, you seemed adamant in your endeavor Mayu and I think you might’ve succeeded if I didn’t barge in” Yuko said.

“You mean, and Yuki” Mayu said shocked.

“Hm, oh she seemed to be following your lead Mayu. I hollered to Acchan what was going on and she burst in and made you get dressed” Yuko said the flicked her eyes up and down Mayu then flashed a grin, “you got a nice bod by the way Mayu.”

“Thanks” Mayu muttered wanting to pull her head into her body like a turtle. She felt so embarrassed. She couldn’t believe she did that and Yuki was a willing participate. She thought Yuki wanted to wait for marriage for sex.

“Yes, you and Yuki were very close in crossing that line” Atsuko said as she gave a stern look to her cousin, who shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“Cut her some slack Acchan. The girl was drunk” Yuko said coming to her rescue.

 _Yes thank you Yuko!_ Mayu cheered mentally.

“She wasn’t that drunk Yuko. She knew what she was doing. She told me that she wanted Yuki mind, body and soul and told me everything about how she wanted to ravage Yuki’s body” Atsuko said firmly then turned her attention to Mayu, “which by the way I want to know how you knew so much since I’m pretty sure you’re a virgin and wouldn’t know about this kind of stuff?”

“Um, the internet is a wonderful thing” Mayu answered meekly.

Atsuko sighed as she shook her head.

Yuko chuckled and gave Mayu a thumbs up.

“Um, there are some other things I remember” Mayu said hoping to shift things away from her.

“Oh, and what else dear Mayu?” Yuko asked in a chipper tone.

“Um, well the drunk message you send to Haruna” Mayu said.

Yuko’s happy expression shifted and all color drained from her face.

“Oh god, I did that?” she muttered as her head tilted to the ceiling.

“You did. It was kind of sad Yuko. And out of all the oddest things you’ve ever done either drunk or just deciding to do one of your crazy ideas this one takes the cake” Atsuko said as she put a compassionate hand on Yuko’s shoulder.

“Tell me she didn’t get the message” Yuko murmured.

“She did” Atsuko said.

Yuko’s face paled and she groaned. She placed her hands over her face trying to mask her expression.

“I can tell you Haruna was surprised and could tell you were drunk” Atsuko said trying to be helpful.

“She could?” Yuko asked as she peeked at her friend through her fingers.

“Yes, but she still expects you to talk to her on what you said last night” Atsuko said.

Yuko went back to groaning with her hands smothering her face.

“Anything else Mayu?” Atsuko asked as she gently rubbed Yuko’s back sympathetically.

“Um, well” Mayu said as her mind kept forming a clear picture as to all that happened last night, even the things with Yuki. “I then remember, uh, the odd make out thing between Sasshi, Kitarie and Lovetan.”

“Ah yes, those three” Atsuko said frowning.

“Oi, what happened with those three. I think I was kind of occupied with Sayaka and Sae?” Yuko asked seemingly over her previous state and now at full attention.

“Well” Atsuko said with a sigh, “it turns out Sasshi has been split between the two since she has feelings for the both of them. Well, Kitarie and Lovetan confronted Sasshi and made her decide and when she couldn’t, the two had a contest on who’d have her. I don’t know a lot of the details since I wasn’t there for all of it. But somehow it ended up them all making out together.”

“Whoa, I’d love to have seen that. That sounds hot” Yuko whistled.

“Pervert” Atsuko said without any heat.

“And damn proud of it” Yuko crowed happily.

There were sighs and shakes of the head from Atsuko and Mayu. Yuko was the known pervert in their circle of friends. Yuko claims that she has the soul of a dirty old man in her. If you didn’t know her then you’d think she was odd, but for those who did know her still thought it odd yet quite apt too. Which was even scarier. None of them really batted an eye with her behavior. They were used to it. She never took her it too far and it was all in good fun really.

“So anything else?” Atsuko asked.

Mayu shook her head.

“I think most of the major points have been covered” Atsuko said.

“Yup, a wild night, man I love it” Yuko said smiling widely.

“You might want to talk to Yuki some time today” Atsuko suggested.

Mayu looked down at her empty plate. Her fork playing with the left over syrup on her plate. That was something she didn't want to do. What would Yuki say to her? She’s had a huge thing for Yuki ever since the girl had moved into the building really. And now this, how was she supposed to talk about this, approach this?

/Scene Break/

**_Later in the Day_ **

Mayu stood outside Yuki’s door wishing Atsuko didn’t keep insisting on her to do this. She had hoped Yuko would do something, but she seemed to be amused by it all. That and she reverted back to pervert mode trying to grope Atsuko who’d whack her with a wooden spoon that she seemed to carry around with her all the times.

With a hesitant hand she knocked on the door, hoping, praying Yuki wasn’t home.

“COMING!”

Well that idea was out the window.

The door opened to reveal Yuki and Mayu’s breath was taken away. Yuki stood there just wearing a pair of short shorts that showed off her long lovely legs. She was wearing a worn out a shirt that had been stretched out at the collar making her having to pull the cloth up every once and a while so as not to bare more skin than she wanted. Her long luxurious black hair was in a messy ponytail. Yup, Mayu was gone.

“Oh Mayuyu, what are you doing here?” Kashiwagi Yuki asked smiling.

“I, uh, um, uh” Mayu responded, her brain hadn’t rebooted yet.

Yuki looked confused not sure why Mayu was acting like this.

“Um, would you like to come in?” she asked.

Mayu nodded robotically.

Yuki let Mayu in then closed the door. She then led they way in after giving Mayu some slippers to wear. Mayu’s mind began to clicking again as her eyes shifted downwards to look at Yuki’s butt.

 _Damn that’s got to the be the best butt there has ever been, mana from the gods above_ she thought.

She followed Yuki to the living room where Yuki took a seat and offered one to Mayu. That action got Mayu’s mind away from pervert land.

“So why did you come over Mayu, not that I’m not happy to see you?” Yuki asked with a smile.

Mayu swallowed and took a few deep breaths.

“Well it was about what happened last night, at the party” she began.

“Ah yes, that was a wild night for sure” Yuki said with a small smile.

“Yeah, um, well, about that, well, I guess I got a bit wild when I drink and I hope I didn’t offend you or anything. Or did anything you weren’t comfortable with. If I did I apologize” Mayu said bowing her head.

“And what did you do Mayuyu?” Yuki asked as she played with her hair, a smile tugging on her lips.

Mayu thought Yuki looked quite sexy doing that. It almost made her forget what Yuki was asking.

“Uh, um, I uh, gave you a lap dance for one then almost performed a strip tease for you. And I guess, um, I almost had my way with you in the bathroom later on” she said feeling her cheeks get really hot. She closed her eyes not wanting to see what Yuki’s expression was. She didn’t hear a thing and hoped Yuki wasn’t angry with her.

Yuki got out of her seat and walked over and pulled Mayu into a tight embrace. It stunned Mayu making her eyes snap open wide then she closed them, relishing in the warmth that is Yuki. She inhaled Yuki’s lovely unique scent. She fought the urge to burrow head in since her head was level with Yuki’s chest. Her pervert side was urging her to like a tiny devil on her shoulder.

“Oh Mayuyu, what makes you think I’d ever be upset with what I could call the best night of my life” Yuki murmured softly.

Mayu jerked her head back, surprised. She looked up to see Yuki smiling a very sexy smile. It made her heart thump hard.

“I’ve wanted you Mayuyu. I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you, but wasn’t sure how to make the first move. Last night was the first time I was able to let loose in a way” Yuki said then leaned in low to Mayu’s ear. “I didn’t drink much that night since I wanted to remember everything.”

Mayu licked her dry lips. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute.

“Wanna-wanna pick up where we left in the bathroom before we were caught?” she asked not thinking at all.

“Oh Mayuyu, yes I do” Yuki purred as her hands trailed up and down Mayu’s back sending shivers throughout Mayu’s body.

Mayu wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips connected in a kiss that went on forever it seemed. They only came up for air and that was brief as they went back to kissing, making out. They made out for a while then Yuki pulled away. Both of their faces flush, breathing hard.

“Bedroom” Yuki said.

Mayu just nodded.

Yuki pulled Mayu to her bedroom with Mayu delighted with what was going to happen.

/Scene Break/

“About time you got back, how’d Yuki take everything?” Atsuko asked as she heard Mayu enter their apartment.

“Huh, oh, she took it alright. She took _everything_ alright” Mayu said with a small perverted grin at the end.

Atsuko nodded as she continued cooking.

“I smell something” Yuko commented.

Mayu paused on her way to her room. She knew if there was one person who could figure out what she had done then it would be Yuko. She was a bloodhound at this kind of thing.

“Hm, what do you smell Yuko?” Atsuko asked curiously.

“Oh, someone just had the best damn sex they’ve ever had” Yuko said with a grin that she flashed in Mayu’s direction.

“What in the world are you talk-” Atsuko froze not finishing her sentence as it connected. Her eyes locked on Mayu, who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Atsuko’s brow furrowed. She knew of Yuko’s strange sense and knew to trust it even though it was the oddest thing ever.

“Watanabe Mayu” she said sternly.

Mayu couldn’t help, but bow her head as she slowly walked over til she was standing in front of Atsuko like a child ready to be chastised.

“I told you to go over to Yuki’s to talk. Not to have sex with her” Atsuko began.

Mayu flinched. She knew that Atsuko set a certain standard for her to live by and she did her best to live by it since Atsuko didn’t ask much from her.

Yuko sat there, her eyes shifting back and forth watching, anticipating what would happen next. Like she was watching the grand finale of a TV show.

“And I must say… I’m so proud of you” Atsuko said with her tone changing from severely stern to happy and hugging her.

Mayu blinked as she was blindsided by this. She didn’t know what to do.

“Heh, Acchan knew about your thing for Yuki and has been rooting for you. She just couldn’t really show it” Yuko said.

Mayu just nodded numbly.

“So I take it you and Yuki are together?” Atsuko asked excitedly.

“We are, we talked about it after we, um, you know” Mayu said as she toed the floor with a bit of embarrassment.

“You had sex, you found how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Yuki Pop. She found how many licks it took to get to the center of a Mayu Pop. Ya bumped and grind to heaven. You did the naked Tango. Geez, no need to be so shy and innocent Mayu. You no longer got your V-card” Yuko said.

“Yuko I think that’s enough” Atsuko said.

Yuko shrugged.

“I’m happy for you though I’m not sure how your parents will handle it. I mean your sister still hasn’t told them about Sayanee” Atsuko said.

Mayu nodded. Her sister Miyuki is dating a girl named Sayanee, but has kept it hidden from her parents since to them it isn't proper to be dating another girl. Whenever Miyuki went out with her girlfriend Atsuko or Mayu would cover for her so her parents wouldn’t find out.

“Right, this calls for a celebration” Atsuko said.

“Oh, another party!” Yuko cried.

**End**

**A/N: I kind of like this casual flow I’m doing with this one it’s not as serious as other things I’ve done. It’s so different from what I’ve written before. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**About Last Night**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own AKB48 at all_

**A/N: so here’s a second chap of this fun little thing I’m doing. No real deep plot, just a string of things I’m putting together really.**

**Chapter 2**

“Yuko, you can’t keep putting this off” Atsuko said frowning.

“But I don’t wanna” Yuko whined.

Atsuko sighed. She sometimes wondered who was older since even though Yuko was actually a few years older than her she’d be the immature one more often then not.

“You still need to call Haruna about your drunken message. I’m sure if you explained yourself she’ll understand” Atsuko said.

“But I don’t wanna. Please Acchan, do this for me” Yuko cried.

“I can’t Yuko. I can’t do this for you” Atsuko said shaking her head.

Yuko kept pouting and whimpering as she looked at Atsuko trying to look as sad and pathetic as possible in hopes Atsuko would change her mind.

“I don’t see what the big deal is” Yuki said.

She was sitting there on the couch with her new girlfriend, Mayu, sitting in her lap cuddling into her with Yuki’s arms wrapped around her body to keep her close.

“Haruna’s my ex, it’s awkward calling your ex about what you said when you were drunk” Yuko muttered as she rubbed her arm.

“It’s won’t be bad Yuko. Haruna’s not mean or anything” Mayu said, “she’ll understand.”

“And I already laid the ground work Yuko” Atsuko pointed out.

“Why are you all picking on me?” Yuko whined.

Atsuko sighed. She pulled out her phone did a few things then held it to her ear before tossing it to Yuko.

“Talk to her” she said.

Yuko snatched the phone and put it to her ear.

“H-h-h-h-hey Haruna” she greeted.

 _“Hi there Yuko. It sounded like you had an interesting party”_ Kojima Haruna said.

“Um, yeah, wish you could be there” Yuko said as she paced aimlessly around with one hand rubbing the back of her head.

 _“Me too, me too”_ Haruna said, _“so about the message you left me?”_

Yuko closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose.

“Yeah, about that” she murmured.

 _“Yuko, as much as I’m flattered and a bit embarrassed it won’t work”_ Haruna said, _“I’m working in France right now and you’re in Japan. We decided to break up until I can get transferred back to Japan.”_

“I know, I know” Yuko said with her eyes closed.

 _“I do miss you Yuko, I do_ ” Haruna said sincerely.

“And I miss you too, Haruna” Yuko said softly.

After a little more small talk the call ended. Yuko tossed Atsuko her phone back and glared at her.

“I’m so getting you back for that” Yuko declared.

“You wouldn’t have done it without me taking the first step” Atsuko said not concerned with Yuko’s threat.

“Well now that's done with. I think Mayu should move in with me” Yuki said changing the subject.

Mayu’s eyes brightened hearing this. That was what she really wanted to do. Live with her Yukirin.

“Sorry, but that can’t happen” Atsuko said shaking her head.

This popped Mayu’s happy balloon. She turned to her cousin with a look of shock and betrayal on her face.

“Mayu, you know what your parents are like. The only reason why you’re living here is because of me” Atsuko said.

Mayu frowned. She knew Atsuko was right. Her parents were strict. They did allow Mayu to head off to school that wasn’t close to home. The only reason why was because she was living with Atsuko since her parents trusted Atsuko. They didn’t feel that Mayu could live out on her own yet. They also had been hinting they were planning a marriage for her which was something Mayu didn’t want. But at the moment she was relying on her parents financially as she went to college.

“Don’t worry Mayuyu, we’ll figure out something” Yuki said as she tightened her hold around Mayu’s waist.

Mayu nodded though not completely happy.

/Scene Break/

**_A Few Days Later_ **

“Care to explain?” Atsuko asked as she stood there.

In front of her were three girls. Takahashi Minami, Shimazaki Haruka and Yokoyama Yui. All three looked harassed and harried. Their clothes were disheveled and they were pretty wet too. Not to mention the kitchen had water sloshed all over.

“Um, Acchan, hi” Minami greeted awkwardly.

Haruka and Yui added in their greetings with low murmurs as their heads were tilted down, their eyes staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hello Minami, Haruka, Yui. Now, what’s going on here?” Atsuko asked with a stern eye.

“It was all Haruka’s fault” Minami said childishly as she pointed a finger at Haruka.

“Yui started it” Haruka said pointing an accusing finger at Yui.

“I did not” Yui denied.

“Did so” Haruka fired back.

“Did not” Yui argued.

“Did so” Haruka cried.

“Did not” Yui whined.

“Stop” Atsuko said firmly.

This made the two girls stop their accusations at one another.

Atsuko sighed.

“Just tell me what happened” she said wearily.

“Um, well, we were washing dishes and well, some water flew up and hit Paruru” Yui said, “which wasn’t my fault,” she added.

“I only splashed Yuihan back for splashing me” Haruka said.

“Um, then I splashed Paruru back, but it got Takamina because Paruru ducked” Yui said.

“I, um, then, began to splash the both of them” Minami said. “And well, it kind of escalated from there.”

Atsuko sighed. She had woken up from her nap to find this. She had decided to take a nap leaving the three girls who decided to clean up. Well, Minami volunteered them to clean everything up since Atsuko did cook them lunch. Atsuko’s place was a major hangout spot for her friends since it was always so warm, inviting and not to mention Atsuko was one hell of a cook.

“And in your cleaning you made my kitchen even messier” Atsuko said with a slight glare.

All three girls looked quite guilty, like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They knew they were in big trouble since Atsuko adored her kitchen and was always unhappy when it was a mess, definitely a mess not of her own doing.

“Okay, this is what’s going to happen” Atsuko said firmly, “you three will be cleaning this up and to make sure no funny business happens I’ll be watching you, got it.”

“Yes Acchan” the three girls said.

So the three girls cleaned up the kitchen under the close eye of Atsuko. Once the kitchen was clean they all went to the living room and rest. Minami took an armchair with Atsuko taking the other. Haruka and Yui took the couch.

“So how’s Yuko doing?” Minami asked.

“Still whining and moping for what I did” Atsuko said.

“She’ll get over it, she always does” Yui said.

“I know, so what have you two been up to since the party?” Atsuko asked looking at Haruka and Yui.

Both girls’ cheeks flared up hotter than the surface of the sun.

Minami closed her eyes.

“They’ve been pussyfooting around one another since then. It’s annoying” she said.

“Minami~” Yui whined.

“What, it’s true. You two haven’t been able to act normal around one another since that night” Minami said.

“Well, how could I” Yui said, “I, I did stuff to Paruru, and, well, um…” she trailed off.

Haruka had her head down, staring at her lap like she had never seen it before.

“You mean how you were on your way to practically doing Paruru on my couch and Paruru just laid there letting it all happen, not doing a thing to fight back, actually looking quite delighted about the whole thing” Atsuko said. “Which is probably the first time I’ve ever seen Paruru so happy in all the time I’ve known her.”

“ACCHAN!” Haruka and Yui cried out, both quite embarrassed.

Atsuko just shrugged.

Minami sniggered at this.

“Just get it over with. You both already know you like one another. Just do it” Atsuko said, “but not on my couch, go to your place” she added.

“And not in my room or the living room either” Minami chipped in.

Haruka, Minami and Yui shared a place together.

Haruka and Yui finally made eye contact with one another and it seemed they came to a decision. They left without a word with Haruka pulling Yui the whole way out and Yui looking quite pleased.

“Well that’s taken care of. I’m relieved” Atsuko said settling back like she had finished an arduous task.

“Oh, why so Acchan?” Minami asked curiously.

“Well, Mayu and Yuki are together and now Paruru and Yui” Atsuko said, “things are going great. Now all we need is Haruna come back and get back together with Yuko and we’d be set.”

“Oh, that’s all?” Minami asked pouting.

Atsuko flashed Minami a smile that made a shiver run up and down Minami’s spine.

“And what pray tell do you mean by that Takamina?” Atsuko asked, “do you want us get together and have some hot sweaty sex too?”

“Um, yes, I mean, no. I mean, if you want, I won’t mind it at all. I mean, if you like me like that then that’s good. Yeah, good. That is if you have feelings for me. I mean that’s how it should be, having feelings for one other not just the sex thing” Minami babbled.

Atsuko got up and made her way over to Minami, who was looking more like a deer caught in headlights with each passing second. She felt her mouth go dry as she tried to lick her dry lips. Atsuko got close and placed her hands on the armrests, locking Minami in with no escape. Atsuko leaned in close putting her mouth next to Minami’s ear.

“Is that what you want Takamina, us, naked, our bodies writhing in glorious unadulterated passion, as we bring each other to climax shouting one another’s names to the high heavens?” Atsuko whispered huskily into Minami’s ear.

Minami closed her eyes as her imagination was running wild from what she heard from Atsuko. She tried to shut her mind off, not wanting these vivid images, but they kept coming like a flood with no dam in sight. She let out a whimper.

“Mi-na-mi~” Atsuko cooed into Minami’s ear then blew into it.

Minami shivered. Why was her body acting this way?

“Minami” Atsuko called.

Minami opened her eyes to see Atsuko staring right back at her. Her breathing was slightly labored.

“Atsuko” she murmured back, like she was in some kind of trance.

“Damn this is so hot.”

This broke the moment as Minami snapped her head to the voice to find Yuko there staring like a voyeur. It made Minami blush hard with embarrassment as she tried to sink into the chair, wanting the piece of furniture to swallow her up.

“Yuko, what have I told you about coming in without knocking?” Atsuko asked turning to her friend with a frown on her face.

“Eh” Yuko said with a shrug.

Atsuko sighed and shook her head.

Yuko went to the couch and flop onto it.

“So Paruru and Yui doing the 69 cha-cha?” she asked.

“And how do you know- never mind forget that. Yes, they are” Minami said.

“Good, about damn time” Yuko said.

“What are you doing here Yuko?” Atsuko asked.

“Bored, decided to come over” Yuko said.

“Why don’t you just move into the complex Yuko” Atsuko said, “you spend so much time here.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I got a good place where I’m at and it’s paid for” Yuko said.

“Yes, but if Mayu is able to move out, I’ll be needing a new roommate” Atsuko said.

“Are you asking me to move with ya Acchan?” Yuko asked grinning.

“Maybe” Atsuko said coyly.

“Hmmm” Yuko pondered as she rubbed her chin.

“Hey, what about me?” Minami cried.

“Huh, what about you?” Yuko asked like she had forgotten all about Minami being there.

Minami huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

“Oh Takamina, I’d ask you, but you know that if you weren’t there to watch Haruka and Yui then the place would be chaos” Atsuko said.

“Yeah, I guess” Minami muttered with her head down.

This was true. Minami kept everything in order really. If it weren’t for her then Yui and Haruka would’ve been kicked out. Minami made sure the bills were paid on time along with the rent and just made sure they always had what the needed along with making sure the place was clean too. Minami was kind of like a mom to Haruka and Yui though both girls really didn’t need a mom at their age, but Minami seemed to act like one at times.

“So Mayu and Yuki are doing the naked horizontal tango and Haruka and Yui have joined the club, who else I wonder?” Yuko asked out loud.

“Yuko” Minami chided.

“What, that was clean, and we’re not in public” Yuko said.

Minami just huffed as she gave Yuko a stern look, who just shrugged it off since she was used to these looks from Minami.

“Who knows” Atsuko answered with a shrug.

/Scene Break/

**_Days Later_ **

“Damnit Sasshi” Kitahara Rie muttered.

“What, it isn’t my fault and you know it” Sashihara Rino murmured.

“It _is_ your fault and you know it” Ota Aika said.

“Why are you ganging up on me?” Rino whined.

“And why are you three arguing here of all places?” Atsuko asked a bit perturbed.

“Come on Acchan, you know your place is where we like to hang out” Rie said.

“I know it is, but it’s not place for couple’s therapy” Atsuko said.

“Couple, but we’re not a couple, are we?” Rino asked dumbfounded.

Atsuko sighed. She knew Rino, Aika and Rie didn’t remember what happened that night. They were the kind of people who didn’t remember what they did when they got drunk. They needed to be told and sadly this time wasn’t all good and they were dealing with aftermath.

“Choose Sasshi. Me or Lovetan” Rie said firmly.

“Yes, choose” Aika said.

“B-b-b-b-b-but I can’t I love both of you” Rino said looking at the two girls desperately. She then looked to Atsuko for help.

“Don’t drag me into this” Atsuko said.

“Please, Acchan!” Rino cried as she leapt from her seat and grabbing Atsuko’s ankles as she sobbed hysterically.

Atsuko sighed then looked to the heavens and muttered, “why me?”

Rie and Aika looked at Atsuko for some guidance.

“So much better than watching a drama, huh?” Yuko asked as she munched on her popcorn.

“Where in the heck did you get the popcorn?” Minami asked.

“Where else, kitchen” Yuko answered.

Minami shook her head. She turned her head where the two couples were being all lovey-dovey and stuff. Mayu and Yuki and Haruka and Yui. They were being all cuddly and what not. Ever since Haruka and Yui played pop the cherries they were an official couple and Minami had to deal with it along with the sex they had. It annoyed her to no end at times since they weren’t very quiet most of the time. Especially Haruka, for a girl who was quiet most of the time and spoke little she sure was vocal when it came to the bedroom.

“Please Acchan, please. I’ll do anything, anything. I’ll clean your kitchen for a month, I’ll become your personal maid for three months, I’ll even cook for you” Rino pleaded.

“Sasshi, you’re a bad housekeeper all way around. You know I how I feel about my kitchen, so there’s no way I’d even let you in there to cook or clean it” Atsuko said.

“Acchan~” Rino whined.

Atsuko let out a breath through her nose.

“Fine” she finally said.

Rino leapt to her feet and pounced on Atsuko vigorously hugged her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you” she chanted over and over happily.

Atsuko did her best to push Rino away from her being that did take some time since Rino was being quite grabby in her appreciation. Nothing perverted mind you. When she was finally able to she looked a bit annoyed, an expression that not many saw on her face.

“Okay, you three agree that what ever I decide you’ll abide by it no matter what?” Atsuko asked as she looked Rino, Aika and Rie in the eye.

They nodded.

Atsuko closed her eyes and leaned her head back in thought. No one said a thing, letting her think.

“Right, I think I have it” she said. “Sasshi, you’ll have a date with Lovetan and then one with Kitarie. They’ll be here and I’ll be making dinner for you. They’ll be no interruptions of any kind. At the end Sasshi will decide who she’ll be with.”

“You’re just doing this because you wanna try out new recipes” Yuko declared.

“So” Atsuko said with a shrug.

Yuko just chuckled at this.

Rie and Aika agreed to this with Rino just happy that she was getting a big assist from Atsuko.

“I want you all to do something to make sure they don’t interfere with the other’s date. This has got to be as equal as possible” Atsuko said turning to the others in the room, “so I’m counting on you to occupy them.”

“Aye-aye Acchan” Yuko said with a salute.

“I guess” Minami said.

“Um, how are we suppose to do that?” Yuki asked with a raised hand like she was in class.

“I don’t know, and really don’t care. Just do it” Atsuko said, “I’m going to be busy working on the menus for two dates.”

This led to the group to huddle and brainstorm ideas.

“A movie?” Yui suggested.

“We don’t know how long the date will be so it’d have to be a long movie” Mayu said.

“Then maybe we have our own movie night, a sleepover. We have them in one of our apartments with a load of movies and food” Yuki suggested.

“Where’d we have it then?” Yuko asked.

“Yuko’s” Minami suggested.

“What, why my place?” Yuko asked.

“Because it’s not in the building. Which will make it a bit harder for them to escape” Minami explained.

“I like it” Haruka said.

“Whoa, hold up. My place is a mess” Yuko said trying to get out of hosting.

“Then clean it up” Mayu said.

“Fine, but ya’ll helping me” Yuko muttered.

“Sure, how bad could it be” Yui said.

/Scene Break/

“You never say that Yui, you jinxed us” Haruka muttered as they looked at the disaster area that is Yuko’s place. There was junk everywhere along with dirty clothes and a few trash bags. There was a smell looming in the air that wasn’t at all pleasant.

“How can you live here?” Minami asked appalled.

“I just sleep here really. I spend most my time either at work or Acchan’s” Yuko said.

“Do you even wash your clothes?” Yui asked as she saw some dirty clothes strewn about.

“What, of course I wash my clothes. I’m not a complete slob” Yuko said with some indignation.

“No, just the rest of your place” Minami muttered.

Yuko looked at Minami with a ‘how dare you say that’ look.

“Well, better get to cleaning” Mayu said with a sigh as she rolled up her sleeves.

“Here are some gloves Mayuyu, won’t want you to catch anything” Yuki said as she handed her girlfriend a pair of rubber gloves.

“Hey, it ain’t that bad” Yuko decried.

No one backed her up on this as they all put on gloves and began to clean. It took a lot of time going back and forth tossing trash bags into the dumpster, gathering all the dirty clothes and putting them through the wash, even washing Yuko’s bedding, airing out her mattress. Scrubbed and disinfected every surface and had all the windows open to air out the place from whatever the smell was. Yuko didn’t even know what it could be and none of the others wanted to guess.

It was getting dark by the time they were finished.

“We’re not doing this ever again” Haruka said exhausted.

“I agree” Minami said.

“So tired” Mayu murmured.

She was snuggled up in Yuki’s lap with Yuki sitting in a now clean armchair. Yuki was holding, cradling Mayu tightly.

“Who wants take-out, my treat?” Yuko suggested.

She got mutters and murmurs of yes and Yuko began ordering.

/Scene Break/

“Right, here’s how it’s going to go. Sasshi, you’re going to pick up your date at their place. Come here, eat and chat. I will not allow any funny business going on in my place. When you leave what ever happens it’s up to you and not me” Atsuko said laying down the ground rules.

Rino, Aika and Rie nodded, they knew there was no wiggle room when Atsuko laid down the law.

“Good, now time to set up the dates” Atsuko said.

She pulled out a coin.

“Call it” she said.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: so this was basically set up for the dates to come. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
